


Dark roast tastes better with you

by 68bears



Series: Piercing AU [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Sided Love, Slight symbolism, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68bears/pseuds/68bears
Summary: Day after the tea party, Lisa's worried she did something wrong.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Imai Lisa
Series: Piercing AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this wine drunk

The morning was humid and bright, Lisa thought, she looked over at her clock. Only 7am. She didn’t have to get into work until 11, so she tried to go back to sleep. Her body kept buzzing from the air as thick as molasses and as bright as the smile of a model.

One.

Memories of Sunday’s tea party played through her mind.

She didn’t remember much but all that played through her head was Arisa.

Two.

Her huffs in the car when she was late to pick her up. Lisa wouldn’t stop apologizing, her mind was full of things to plan and things she wanted to do at the time. Even at that current moment.

Three.

She couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted to caress Arisa’s face while she pouted through her latte. She’d bet it was soft. To brush her thumb against her plump lips. What she’d give to kiss them and taste the sweetness of vanilla.

Four.

No matter how long Lisa kept her eyes closed, she just couldn’t shake her brain enough to empty it.

Going back to sleep was fruitless.

She decided to push herself off of the bed and trodge into the bathroom.

Her normal routine was a bit slower that morning. She spent 10 minutes staring into the mirror by the sink trying to shake her feelings. She couldn’t tell Arisa how she felt. They were roommates, what if Arisa rejected her? Lisa winced at the thought, pressing her forehead against the mirror. With a heavy sigh she pushed herself off the mirror after a few moments and splashed cold water onto her face and brushed her teeth. Maybe a fresh face will stop the thoughts circling her mind like a tornado, heading towards depression.

\------

Sizzling of a pan and an aroma was all Lisa could register as she walked out of her en suite. Was… was Arisa cooking?

Entering the shared area of their cozy apartment, Arisa’s back came into view, hair in a rare ponytail. Her white night gown draped her shoulders and narrowed at the waist with the help of the apron she tied on top.

Arisa must’ve not noticed her, she practically jumped out of her skin when she realised Lisa was standing not 3 feet behind her, dropping a half cooked egg - luckily - back into the pan.

“Jeez, you scared me. At least say something when you enter a room.” Arisa huffed, putting her attention back to the eggs and bacon on the pan.

“Sorry.” Lisa said with an amused tone. Gosh, she was so cute. Even when she does say something, Arisa was still startled, but she doesn’t say anything.

Lisa wanted to snake her hands around Arisas waist at that moment. It was a perfect moment. Light trickling in between the blinds, resting a warm light onto her. To rest her head in the crook of her neck and give a trail of kisses leading to her cheek. To tell her good morning along with a pet name that Arisa might object to but would make her face dust with pink.

Lisa refrained, instead tried to busy her hands with coffee for both of them. “You’re up early.” Hoping some light conversation will replace the buzzing in her brain

“Yeah, well... I couldn’t sleep.” There was something off with Arisa’s voice. Yeah, she usually slept early or woke up in the middle of the night but this… was different.   
  
“You okay?” Lisa replied.

A moment passes.

“I’m fine.” Arisa replied, sounded more curt than usual.

As the water boiled in their coffee machine, Lisa couldn’t help but let her eyes linger at the nape of Arisas neck. Was she okay? Did she do something wrong to upset her?

Lisa did it again. Every time she tried to distract herself, her mind wandered back to Arisa. She shook her thoughts away and took out two mugs from the cupboard, already knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask, “Coffee?”

“Please,” She responded with a huff.

Setting up everything before the coffee was done brewing in the pot. Two sugars for Arisa, one teaspoon of honey for herself.

\------

The air’s thick humidity was replaced with tenseness. Lisa felt it in her bones as they were both munching away their eggs, bacon and toast on the kitchen’s island.

“What?” Arisa paused her sip of coffee. Brows knit with an unknown ferocity.

Lisa was pulled away from her thoughts for the nth time that morning.

_ Something’s wrong and I want to help you. To be there for you. To remove your worries by holding you tightly in my arms until all your worries spill away and there’s nothing left but us... _

Lisa wanted to say. All the things Lisa wanted to tell her could fit inside the sun.

“Nothing.” Lisa said, taking another bite out of her toast and averting her eyes towards the blinds. “Breakfast is good.”

Arisa responded with a low hum into her coffee.

\------

The rustling of papers and cool air in the studio mirrored the atmosphere of her shared apartment. No clients were booked that morning so Lisa and Tomoe decided to look through their diaries for the month.

Lisa found herself just staring at the same page for an hour, the blue scribbles of different names became a blur at some point with unfocused eyes. The only thing bringing her back to reality was a thud of a cup in front of her.

“You looked like you needed a pick-me-up.” Tomoe smiled that goofy grin she always had across her face.

“Thanks” She grabbed the cup with both hands and took a sip, hoping the pain of the heat will ground her more than anything.

Tomoe seemed restless. She couldn’t help but notice from the corner of her eye, Tomoe moved things around on her side of the desk, rustling papers and pens, even the little smiling taiko drum figurines from a popular arcade game.

“Something on your mind?”

“I was uhh…” Tomoe rubbed the back of her neck, a nervous tick, “Honestly, I was gonna ask you the same thing.”

Lisa smiled before she took another sip of her coffee.

“No but, uhh…” Tomoe trailed off.

Lisa swivelled her chair slightly to face Tomoe. She doesn’t think she’s going to get her diary sorted out soon enough, and this seemed like it was important.

“I was wondering… why don’t we ever talk?” Tomoe finally finished.

Silence filled the air

Tomoe started to visibly sweat and Lisa didn’t know what to say. What does that question even mean?

“Eh?” was all Lisa could say.

“Like…” Tomoe gestured her hands, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

She was really bad with words and Lisa had always suspected she was autistic. Oh wait... Maybe that’s what Tomoe meant? They didn’t really know anything about each other.

“The tea party yesterday, for example. I never knew you did that every week. I just thought you booked sundays off to relax. Er… I guess a tea party  _ is  _ relaxing, but y’know what I mean, y’know?”

_ Close to the mark, I guess. _

“I dunno,” Lisa shrugged, “I didn’t think it was important. We’re only co-workers. Technically you’re my boss.”

“Oh.” Tomoe said. She looked like she melted. Oh no, Lisa had to fix this fast.

“I-I mean! I mean I never really thought you’d be interested in my life, is all, because we work together.”

That perked her up a bit, but her dark brows knitted, like a dog who’s been given a bone but he buried it and now he couldn’t find it, “Of course I’d be interested. You’re really cool, Lisa, I wouldn’t have anyone else I’d rather work with.”

Ohh, that warmed her heart a little. Lisa put down her coffee to roll her chair towards Tomoe, pulling her into a big hug. “This probably goes against regulations but I want to give you a hug for saying something so sweet.”

Tomoe gave a hearty laugh as she hugged back. What a professional way to bond between co-workers during work hours. Totally not inappropriate.

Lisa tore herself away. She needed a hug for  _ so _ many different reasons but she needed to seek it from a certain grumpy twin tailed blonde.

Tomoe slapped her hand onto her knees, “So, is that little round one your girlfriend?” she asked a little too loud, with that big toothy grin of hers.

She choked on the sip of coffee she currently tried to drink. “Wh-what?”

“I forgot her name.”

“Arisa?”

“I think so?”

“We…” Lisa’s heart sank thinking about her sentence, “We’re not dating.”

“Really?” Tomoe straightened her back in surprise, “You girls were real heavy with the flirtin’, especially with the way you both looked at each other the way Kaoru looks at me when she thinks I don’t notice.” she chuckled.

Lisa stopped registering anything. Arisa was looking at her the same way? With longing and affection? The desire to kiss her as much as Lisa wanted to kiss her back. Lisa’s heart started pounding at the thought that maybe the person she had an enormous crush on also liked her back. She felt like she was a teenager falling in love again.

She did it again.

Lisa shook herself out of her trance Arisa had on her and focused on Tomoe once again. She had… been talking this whole time and Lisa didn’t register one bit of it.

“Y’know what I mean?” Tomoe finished

Lisa stared at her, contemplating on either telling the truth or lying and possibly looking like a fool.

“I’m…” Lisa squeezed her eyes shut trying to collect her thoughts, “I’m so sorry but my mind wandered somewhere else and I didn’t hear what you said.

A moment passes

Tomoe belted out a laugh and gave Lisa a hard slap on the back, Lisa was used to them at this point that they would no longer winded her, “It’s no worries, dude! You’ve been like that all morning, I think it’s best you took the day off. I’ll reschedule your appointments for ya, don’t want you zonin’ out while tattooin’ someone.”

Lisa smiled weakly, looking for another hug but she restrained herself from doing so. “Thanks, Tomoe.”

“It’s no worries, honestly dude, go home, get some rest.” Tomoe patted her back once more, a lot lighter than the last.

\------

The air seemed to have lightened in their apartment, Lisa could hear the desk fan going and felt a breeze from the window open opposite the door. She slipped off her shoes and made her way into the kitchen/living area. First thing in her line of sight was Arisa sitting on the stool at the island, resting her head over her arms on the table. It was a sight Lisa’s seen many times and will never get over. The rise and rest of her back from her soft breathing. The light snore that would be heard every now and then.

Lisa picks up the blanket resting on the couch and goes over to drape it over Arisa, hands lingering on her shoulders. She wished she could stare at her all she wanted, smiling to herself as she stood there, to the right on Arisa, drinking in the warm glow surrounding her sleeping face.

Her smile fell as she noticed something. Another thing Lisa would notice often, but not as often as her narcoleptic tendencies. Her eyes are red and puffy. Lisa’s heart sank thinking about all the times Arisa would hide this from her. She wished she would talk to her about it instead of holding it in.

Lisa wanted to rest her forehead on the nape of her neck. To transfer all of her own good vibrations into Arisa, sending a message that it’s okay to need help. To talk to her about her problems. Lisa would listen to everything she’d ever have to say.

But she can’t do that.

Instead, she just grazed her thumb briefly before finally letting go. A soft whine escaped Arisa’s lips, causing Lisa to freeze like a deer in headlights. She was just readjusting, still in a deep sleep. Lisa sighed with relief and disappeared into the fridge, trying to quietly prepare dinner as best she could

\------

Lisa jumped out of her skin now, throwing the ladle in the air and quickly catching it, clutching it to her chest. She felt her heart beating in her throat.

She turned around to face Arisa, standing in the same spot she was standing that morning.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Lisa said with an awkward smile.

Arisa huffed out a quiet laugh before plastering her usual frown again. Poetic justice from this morning, she supposed. "What are you making?"

"A lentil and spinach soup! You didn't seem too well so I thought you'd need some soul food." Lisa went back to stirring in the spices she put it not moments before.

Arisa just hummed. Clattering of ceramic mugs can be heard behind her as the coffee machine goes off onces again. Lisa wondered how many coffees she's had today for the pot to be refilled (possibly again?)

\------

Dinner was also silent, save for cutlery scraping against ceramic. The soup was good, Lisa knew she was an amazing cook, she’d usually make all their meals, besides the rare times Arisa tries her hand at cooking something. Sometimes it’s a little burnt or there’s too much spice (such a thing existed!) But it gave it character. She might just be looking through rose coloured glasses, but… she loved everything about Arisa. She needed to tell her. But not now… not when she’s so vulnerable.

“You’re staring.” Arisa said, plainly, still grazing at her soup.

“O-Oh…” That was embarrassing. “Sorry…” Lisa shoved a big spoonful of the soup in her mouth in an attempt to hide her shame.

“Just spit it out, I know you know.” Arisa said in a grumble. Eyes narrowed towards her plate in an almost pained expression.

Lisa swallows. Her head is telling her she knows you have a crush on her but her heart is telling her it has nothing to do with her. “I’m sorry?” Was all Lisa could say.

“You keep staring at me. You’ve been asking if I’m fine a lot more lately.” Arisa’s voice started to squeak, face scrunched to stop herself from crumbling right in front of Lisa. “Stop pretending you dont know.” Tears dared to escape as Arisa rubbed her sleeve over her face, she refused to break down like this.

Lisa got up immediately and held Arisa tight, pressing her head against her chest. She could feel Arisas hands are still over her eyes, trying to fight the sobs threatening to escape.

“It’s okay.” Lisa pressed her nose against the top of her head and whispered, “Don’t hold it in, I’ve got you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA i finally FINISHED IT  
> nothing can stop me and im invincible
> 
> i also changed the title because honestly as i said in the first chapter notes i wrote it when wine drunk lmaooo, i had a song stuck in my head and i didnt know what to call the fic bc im very bad with titles
> 
> thank u gray and SeptuVariest and proof reading u r both gems

Soft pats of the rain hit the window, it softened the air in the apartment that evening. Arisa had her knees tucked into her chest, eyes still puffy and red from earlier. Lisa just sat next to her in silence. Arisa wasn’t sure what to say, she felt it too difficult to open her mouth and work her voice box. Things have been wrong for a long time and Arisa didn’t know how to express any of her feelings. All she could do was sniff and rub her eyes with her sleeve.

“Once when we were still in high school, our final year, I had a breakdown from the pressure of classes.”

That perked Arisa’s head. She didn’t expect anything out of Lisa.

“I cried and cried to Yukina about it. Once I stopped crying I felt better, and she offered to help me with my studies and told me how the pressure of work and deadlines were too much for me alone.”

A few moments pass.

…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Lisa nervously chuckled. 

Stupid. Why can’t she keep better track of her emotions so Lisa wouldn’t be forced into this position.

“I’m tired...” was all Arisa could muster in a small, croaky voice as her body grew tired and sank into Lisa’s side. She could feel her tense up but she didn’t care enough. She was too tired to do or say anything in that moment. The rain helped, at least. Steadying her breathing as she relaxed, slowly letting go of all tension that’s been built up for God knows how long.

Time felt like it stopped in that moment.

She felt herself drifting until she felt Lisa shuffling. She let herself be readjusted by Lisa. Silently apologizing in her head for making Lisa uncomfortable, and for being too tired to help readjust herself for her.

It wasn’t a major shift.

Arisa flicked her eyes downward.

All Lisa did was intertwine their hands together and rested her head atop hers.

Arisa felt her heart flutter and the back of her eyes sting. She can’t cry again. Not now. Not in front of someone else. Why is she like this? Why can’t she relax for once in her life?

A strained sob escaped as Arisa used all her might to stop it from happening, shutting her eyes tight. All that escaped was a whisper.

“I think I might be broken.”

A prodigy of her time, now struggling in the real world. Everything felt lost to her. Nothing felt right. There was only an empty feeling inside of her as she struggled to do tasks that she’d finish in a second when she was younger.

All she heard from Lisa was a quiet, exasperated huff before her hand felt cold where Lisa let go but soon felt her torso be enveloped in warmth by an embrace from Lisa. She smelt nice. Always like the floral shampoo she’d use, mixed in with the food she made earlier and a bit of that antiseptic smell from the studio. Arisa grew fond of the way Lisa smelt. It always grounded her. Always waiting for it to greet her when she came home. She sank into Lisa’s arms and let herself go. To be free from burdens and just… cry. She can’t bring herself to cry loudly or scream, she never could. The most she could ever do was sob silently with her face buried in her knees or a pillow. Lisa’s warm torso was a nice change of pace, at least.

\---

The rain was louder this time. It was enough to wake her up. Wait… was she asleep? She must’ve fallen asleep, today was so tiring. Another empty space from when she last remembered till then.

She was still on the couch, eyes fixated to the window where the rain was hitting. She felt really warm. She shifted her legs to confirm that, yup, Lisa must’ve draped a blanket over her. The smell of her was still present, which was nice. But that must also mean… Is she resting her head on Lisa’s lap? Arisa’s body became stiff at the thought. Oh no, first burdening her with her feelings, now physically restraining her the entire time she was sleeping. Her eyes shifted to see, yup, those were her legs her head was resting on.

Arisa lifted her head slowly to get up.

No reaction.

She looked to her right to see Lisa was fast asleep. Head leaned back resting on the couch. A little bit of drool escaping her mouth where the position she was in forced it to be open.

That’s so cute, Arisa cracked a small smile at the sight. “Hey,” she nudged her shoulder, “c’mon, if we’re going to sleep, we need to go to bed.”

Lisa hummed as she stretched her arms up in the air, her jaw felt a little strained. She looked up at Arisa with sleepy eyes before yawning and made her way to her bedroom quietly. Arisa decided to do the same and go to her own room and go through her nightly routine of brushing her teeth, putting on her nightgown, and letting her hair down. She paused when she grabbed her sheets… torn between the different scenarios that are playing over and over in her mind depending on her choices. She thought fuck it, and decided to leave her room.

She thought she’d be quiet and successful in entering her roommates bed until her weight dipped Lisa in her sleep. She felt both too brave and too embarrassed all at once to do anything so she just flopped the rest of her body, back facing Lisa’s and forcing her eyes closed.

A comfortable warmth spreads on her back where they’re connected

She felt Lisa turn around,

“Don’t say anything,” Arisa grumbled.

Once turned back around again, Arisa turned herself around too and pressed her face and hands on lisas back.

Everything is kind.

Everything is gentle.

This is the first time Arisa felt okay in a long time.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Lisa woke up to a warmth - not from Arisa like she’d hope - but from the humid air yet again. The rain last night definitely didn’t help with this summer's heat. The blankets are on the floor, with Lisa splayed out across the bed. Maybe Arisa left due to the heat too. She wanted to get up to check on her, but couldn’t bring herself to lift her heavy body. She hoped Arisa was okay today. She wasn’t sure if what happened last night was helpful at all. Did they even resolve anything? She had to get up.

Wait...

Did something smell like it was burning?

That was the final push that allowed Lisa’s body to start moving, powering herself into the kitchen

“A-ah, sorry sorry. I thought I’d make breakfast for us but uhh...” Arisa trailed off in a panic while waving a hand towel at the grey smoke above the pan on the stove.

“It’s fine.” Lisa said with a smile. She put a lid on the pan and moved it another hob to cool down the charcoaled eggs before she threw them away.

Folding the towel and clutching them in her hands, all Arisa could muster was a meek “S-Sorry.”

Lisa moved all the scattered spice jars and the bottle of sesame oil neatly back where they were and wiped down the counter. Arisa was too afraid to move or do anything to make it worse, she just stood there only clutching the folded hand towel in both hands like a nervous child who’s terrified of getting scolded after making such a mess.

After a moment Lisa turned around with a soft smile, “How about we make pancakes together?”

Arisa seemed to visibly calm down at the thought, shoulders unwinding, and softening her grip on the towel and returning a kind smile of her own, “I’d like that.”

…

Both women were on different counters, preoccupied with their tasks. Lisa mixing the batter, and Arisa making the toppings and fillings.

“Hey, Arisa,” Lisa called from the other counter, Arisa has already defrosted the blueberries and is now mixing their melted chocolate to spread on top.

“Huh?” Arisa turned to Lisa, only to be met with a flick of flour. “H-hey! What was that!?”

“You gotta be faster than that, Arisa~”

Arisa dipped the tips of her fingers into the chocolate. "Oh, yeah?" she said with a little mischief, uncharacteristic to her, lifting her chocolatey hand up ready for an attack.

"Ahh~, noooo~!" Lisa laughed, lifting her hands up in defense, "I surrender! I didn't realise your true power!"

Arisa took a few steps forward, trying to smudge the chocolate on Lisa's face.

Lisa grabbed Arisa's wrists and backed her against the counter. The laughter between them died down, only to be replaced with a thick tension. Lisa realised what she'd done but couldn't move. What if now was the time? What if there'll be no openings to show her feelings ever again? Arisa just looked up at her with red cheeks and unreadable wide eyes. 

Lisa leaned in slowly, cautiously, leaving room for Arisa to bat her away at any time.

Slowly inching closer…

Their lips were only a hair apart…

She wasn't sure if she pushed forward or if Arisa did, all she could process was the fireworks in her head and butterflies in her stomach as they shared the taste of each others' lips for what felt like a century.

Lisa pulled away after a few moments of basking in that glory, only to be followed with dread.

"I-I'm so sorry…" was all she could bring herself to say as she backed away, covering her mouth with a flour dusted arm, "I'm really sorry!"

She bolted back to her room and closed the door, not taking the chance for Arisa to turn her down, despite the inevitability of That Conversation needing to be had. She just needed some time to herself to panic before that potentially happens.

She made her way to her bathroom to splash cold water on her face again that day. Her head felt dizzy, her lips wouldn't stop tingling, and her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Before she had any self deprecating thoughts about what just happened, Arisa appeared next to her. When did she get here? 

"Arisa, I--"

Lisa squeaked with the contact of their lips as Arisa cut her off with another kiss.

Her mind went blank. Basking in the glow of reciprocation, she didn't even notice the warm arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her closer. Arisa is… being surprisingly forward today. She just stood there with her arms awkwardly in the air, wanting to hold her back, but she was still unsure on what to do in this situation.

This means Arisa reciprocates her feelings, right?

Arisa was the first to pull away.

"You idiot."

There was the Arisa that Lisa knew.

"Why did you run? Dumbass, I kissed you back and you panicked, still thinking I didn't like you back?"

"Well…" Lisa's brain couldn't process enough energy to find a valid reason, "Yeah…"

"III-DI-OT." Arisa's face was red and scrunched as she looked up at her. "I LIKE YOU." Was all Arisa yelled before turning away with arms folded. Probably embarrassed with this whole situation.

A giggle was all Lisa could do, before belting a full on laugh.

Arisa turned around again, "What's so funny!?" She yelled.

"I-I'm sorry" Lisa said in between laughs, "I am stupid, oh my Gods."

Arisa's body relaxed as she gave her a slight smile. Lisa's smile really was infectious. She walked the few steps towards her and thumped her head into her chest.

As Lisa's laugh died down, she still cautiously wrapped her arms around her.

"But I'm your stupid idiot, right?" Lisa said, still a few giggles left in her.

"Don't say something so embarrassing!" Arisa retorted, quickly wrapping her arms around Lisa and squeezed her.

\----

Half the day had passed, they forgot about the pancakes and made a batch of coffee for each other instead. After a cup and a half they both shared the view of the evening warmth painted on Lisa's ceiling. They just laid there on their backs, side by side, fingers crept towards each other in a strong intertwine.

Everything is all new. There was nothing heavy in the air as they just had each other's company.

"Thank you…" Lisa's voice was just above a whisper.

"Huh?" Arisa turned her head quickly, "For what?"

Lisa just smiled, "For this."

Arisa was still dumbfounded. She turned back to face the ceiling with a newfound scowl on her face. "I don't get what you mean."

"Being so straightforward." She closed her eyes, trying to find the courage to show all her feelings.

She had a girlfriend in highschool but never experienced a situation like this.

She turned to her side quickly towards Arisa and held her face gently in her free hand.

"I was so scared." a twinge of sadness to her overjoyed voice, "I thought I could never say anything because I didn't want to add stress on top of your university work. You mean a lot to me, Arisa, I never want to cause you harm or discomfort." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Arisa just stared. Struck by all these feelings she didn't know Lisa had. Even the pretty ones had anxiety, huh… She turned her body towards Lisa, too, and leant forward to give her a brief kiss.

"You really are stupid." Maybe those weren't the right words to use but it was all Arisa knew what to say. "From now on I want you to be honest with me. Even if I'm having a hard time. You shouldn't have to suffer for my well-being."

Arisa gave a slight chuckle.

"You really put others before yourself… it's one of the many things that made me fall in love with you…"

Lisa's lips slowly formed a mischievous smile. "It is…?"

Arisa quickly jerked her whole body to sit up from embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up! F-Forget I said anything!"

Lisa followed suit, leaning towards her girlfriend. "What other things do you love about me~?"

"I-I said shut up!" Arisa pushed her face away "I said nothing! I said you put others before yourself and then I stopped talking!"

"So you did say something~"

"I DIDN'T!" Arisa shot up out of bed "I'm going to make more coffee! Don't follow me!"

"Waaaait, at least take my cup with you too" Lisa chuckled.


End file.
